


Our Teddy

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Kingsadora (Kingsley Shacklebolt/Nymphadora Tonks) [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Unbelievable!
Relationships: Kingsley Shacklebolt/Nymphadora Tonks
Series: Kingsadora (Kingsley Shacklebolt/Nymphadora Tonks) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092599





	Our Teddy

Our story starts in Kingsley and Nymphadora Shacklebolt's house, they're discussing Nymphadora's son Teddy from her previous relationship with Remus Lupin.

Kingsley asked, "Remind me again, why did you make him go get his school supplies on his own, Dora?"

Nymphadora smiled. "So that Victoire would end up helping him."

Kingsley said, "You're telling me that you let your 11 year old son go get his school supplies on his own because you hoped that some girl his age would happen to be there when he was in the Leaky Cauldron and choose to help him find his way into and around Diagon Alley?"

Nymphadora laughed. "Don't be so ridiculous! Her mum sent an owl last night confirming her daughter would be there exactly when Teddy was. I'd never let him go alone merely on the vague chance that she'd be there."

Kingsley smirked. "How long have you and Fleur been planning this 'accidental meeting' then?"

Nymphadora shrugged. "I don't know, but it's pretty obvious they like each other though."

Kingsley gasped. "Our Teddy likes a girl?"

Nymphadora nodded. "Our Teddy has fallen just as head over heels for Victoire Weasley as I fell for you, King."


End file.
